


(tell the world) I’m coming home

by ada



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras Kijuju, ella quería pasar página. Quería olvidar. Quería volver a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(tell the world) I’m coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Post-RE5 con spoilers.  
> Escrito para la genialosa [](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/profile)[**amandabeicker**](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/) en el [](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/)**aisinfronteras** 2013\. Ella pidió Chris/Jill después de RE5, y aunque me salió más Jill-centric, me encantó el prompt (porque todos los Chris/Jill post-RE5 son HAMOR). ¡Me alegro de que te gustase, linda! ♥

**i. valoración positiva**

Jill sabe que las visitas al psicólogo son necesarias. Eso no hace que le resulten menos incómodas. Preguntas sobre qué recuerda, qué pensaba en su limitada consciencia. Qué piensa ahora. Jill es soldado y responde de la única forma que sabe: que hará lo que deba hacer en cualquier situación. Si las pesadillas inundaban sus noches, tendría que aprender a controlarlas. Así de simple. Entiende la función, sin embargo, de tener a alguien vigilándola. Observándola. No puede dejar que lo que sucedido en Kijuju comprometa una misión si quiere volver al servicio activo.

Ante la pregunta de si cree que está preparada, Jill no responde. No lo sabe. Y el hecho de que dude es suficiente para que el doctor Smithson no acceda a darle una valoración positiva. Otra vez.

**ii. la muerte está en los detalles**

Es difícil olvidar que has estado muerta, aunque lo intentes. De alguna forma, no sólo estuvo muerta legalmente. Su conciencia murió en Kijuju; allí sólo era un títere. Se aferra a esa idea porque sabe que nunca tuvo control sobre sus acciones y porque no soportaría haberlo tenido y haber cometido todas las atrocidades que sabe que cometió.

Chris siempre le dice que nada de lo que sucedió en esos dos años es su culpa. Y ella lo sabe. Le cree. El problema está en que las imágenes no se van de su cabeza. Están ahí, pegadas en algún rincón de su cerebro. El psicólogo le dice que no tiene que olvidar, que tiene que aceptar.

Jill sólo quiere volver a ser la misma persona que fue una vez. Y no lo consigue, así que crece la apatía y aumentan las sesiones con el doctor Smithson. La idea de volver a estar en activo se ve más y más lejana.

A veces nota la frustración de Chris: el querer ayudarla y no poder. También hay culpa en su voz. Jill le dice que no debe sentirse así bajo ningún motivo, porque volvería a hacerlo con tal de salvarle la vida. Igual que él se la había salvado ahora.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, le dice. Y sabe que él es ahora mismo lo único que la mantiene con los pies en la tierra.

**iii. catársis**

No creía que pudiera ser cierto, pero su cuerpo anhelaba el movimiento y la adrenalina que proporcionaba el trabajo. Siempre pensó que, de haber podido, habría preferido olvidarse de la BSAA, de Umbrella, de todo lo que arrastraba desde Arklay. Su conciencia se lo impide, y su cuerpo al parecer opina de la misma forma.

El paso de los años hace mella en sus facultades, en su resistencia. Después de esos dos años en Kijuju, es como salir desde la primera casilla del tablero. Aprender de cero. Y aún así, sus músculos recuerdan el ejercicio y la tensión y ahora parecen entumecidos, pesados.

Al principio los médicos le habían prescrito reposo. Siempre necesitaban más análisis para determinar su estado de salud: aún estaba pálida, sufría anemia, algún episodio de síndrome de abstinencia que sugería que la sustancia tenía cierto grado de adicción. Síntomas variados pero ningún diagnóstico específico. Observación y esperar que su cuerpo se limpie solo. Mientras tanto: descansar, no hacer esfuerzos, no entrar en situaciones emocionalmente inestables. Jill aguanta pero las piernas le duelen y hay un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos que no la deja dormir.

Decide salir a correr al atardecer, con el aire fresco y el arrullo de los pájaros. Respira profundamente, cerrando los ojos, mientras da los primeros pasos; y por una vez se siente bien. Relajada. Con cada metro que recorre, las gotas de sudor parecen llevarse poco a poco los malos recuerdos y con cada sollozo –porque sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caen de sus ojos- nota que el dolor en el pecho ya no resulta tan insoportable.

Tras veinte minutos, cae sobre la hierba del parque, verde y húmedo, y vuelve a dar una bocanada de aire. Está cansada, tiene pinchazos en las extremidad, las venas le palpitan, el corazón le late demasiado rápido y los ojos rojizos están ya secos porque no puede llorar más.

Pero Jill se siente bien. No se había sentido tan bien en los tres meses que habían pasado desde su regreso. Dos años muerta y lo recordaba todo con detalle, lo que había sido y en lo que la habían convertido; pero sólo en ese momento sabe que, algún día, será capaz de pasar página.

Porque ahora empieza a recordar quién era Jill Valentine de verdad.

Entonces oye el sonido de su teléfono, un mensaje. Era de Chris.

**iv. el final del camino**

Chris la lleva a prácticas de tiro. A escondidas, a última hora de la noche, cuando no hay casi nadie en el cuartel. Hace meses que a Chris no se le ha asignado una misión de campo y el trabajo nunca falta del todo, y sabe perfectamente que Chris es el primero en la línea de fuego. Sabe que él mismo ha declinado todas las misiones para quedarse allí, con ella.

También recuerda aquel _pero_ cuando ella le dijo que tenían que ir tras Wesker.

Y por supuesto no olvida que ella está allí porque él nunca se rindió.

Recuerda todas y cada una de las cosas que han vivido juntos.

—Gracias —susurra al tiempo que el disparo retumba en la sala, un sonido hueco debajo de las orejeras.

Chris se acerca con rostro extrañado.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho “gracias” —Jill sonríe porque sólo ella (y probablemente Claire) conoce la cara de bobo del capitán Redfield.

—¿Por traerte al campo de tiro? —comenta con sonrisa risueña, a la vez que encoge los hombros.

—Por ser tú —le responde, mientras le da un ligero apretón en el hombro. Hay cierto desconcierto en el rostro de Chris, pero asiente y abre los labios para decir algo. Titubea. Jill se ajusta las orejeras y vuelve su mirada a los círculos negros de la diana.

Esta vez atraviesa el centro.

Gira la cabeza hacia Chris, que permanece a su lado. Él le guiña un ojo mientras le dice que ha sido un disparo increíble. Jill se sorprende a sí misma sonriendo; no con un gesto lánguido y apático, sino una sonrisa de verdad. Una que ve reflejada en el rostro de Chris.

Después de muchos meses, Jill empieza a sentir que las cosas vuelven a su cauce. Y cuando ve a Chris a su lado, codo con codo, sabe que es verdad.

Que está volviendo a casa.

**-fin-**


End file.
